Users of electronic devices are increasingly relying on online services for many aspects of daily life. For example, users may rely on search results from online search services for making informed decisions regarding purchases, education, or travel plans. Online services may also provide news reports, ratings, descriptions of items, announcements, sponsored advertisements, event information, and other various types of information that may be of interest to the users. Thus, online service providers may desire that users may reliably access the true online service, receiving data sent by the service, without modification by intermediaries.